


Welcome Home

by Macci_Mellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Melancholy, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macci_Mellow/pseuds/Macci_Mellow
Summary: Dopo la fine della guerra, c'è solo un imperativo che spinge Draco Malfoy ad andare avanti; il ricordo della stretta di sua madre e una supplica "Scappa!"





	

Welcome Home

Il cuore gli martellava nel petto quando si fermò per riprendere fiato, ma l’aria che gli entrava nei polmoni non sembrava mai abbastanza.  
Sudato ed esausto si guardò indietro, cercando nella boscaglia, ma non vi erano che i cinguettii degli uccellini e il frusciare del vento tra le foglie.  
I boschi erano sempre la sua via di fuga preferita.  
Con un ultimo, profondo, respiro, Draco s’incamminò verso il sentiero cercando di non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.  
Questa volta c’erano andati vicini, ammise con dolore, questa volta l’avevano quasi preso. Quando i suoi incantesimi di allerta avevano suonato, Draco si era ritrovato a racimolare in fretta le sue cose per uscire di corsa dalla finestra.  
Per fortuna, dopo la quinta bettola, dove era dovuto scappare dal terzo piano arrampicandosi malamente sul cornicione, la sua regola era stata ferrea: niente più piani elevati.  
Ma la situazione non era certo migliorata. Questa volta ci avevano messo quattro giorni a trovarlo, il tempo tra un rifugio e l’altro diminuiva sostanzialmente man mano che il tempo passava.  
Tentò di calmare l’affanno, mentre avanzava con passo malfermo lungo la via secondaria, pronto a immergersi nei boschi incontaminati della provincia.  
Seguì a caso una biforcazione del sentiero e si riversò verso un piccolo centro abitato che vedeva in lontananza. Ci sarebbero voluti almeno due giorni di cammino.  
Non che ormai non ci fosse abituato. Quella era la sua vita ora.  
Mentre il suo cuore calmava i battiti dovuti alla corsa, Draco si ritrovò a pensare a quando Voldermort era stato sconfitto. Allo scotto che tutti avevano pagato, per essere stati, per scelta e per dovere, dalla sua parte.  
Lui non era stato da meno, quando gli auror avevano fatto irruzione nel castello Malfoy, suo padre era stato arrestato e sua madre l’aveva fatto fuggire lungo corridoi del manor che erano sconosciuti perfino a lui, prima di essere presa anche lei.  
Era da allora che fuggiva, non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse passato. Pur prendendo tutte le precauzioni del caso, non restava mai a lungo in uno stesso posto, sapeva che gli auror erano alla sua ricerca e che doveva vivere all’erta, dormire poco ed essere sempre pronto a scappare.  
Scappare, scappare e ancora scappare. Non esisteva altro nella sua vita.  
Era così esausto che un paio di volte si era chiesto a che servisse fuggire. Azkaban non sembrava così male, rispetto a quello che doveva affrontare tutti i giorni.  
Aveva anche aspettato un paio di volte gli auror fissando la porta, sperando di essere arrestato, di poter smettere di vivere così.  
Ma ogni volta che questa voglia lo assaliva, il ricordo delle mani tremanti di sua madre che lo spingevano mentre gli diceva di correre via, era come un veleno che gli impediva di pensare lucidamente.  
Era una regola scritta nel suo DNA, seguire quell’indicazione, le ultime parole che Narcissa gli aveva detto.  
Probabilmente le ultime che si sarebbero scambiate per tutta la vita.  
Draco si chiedeva ogni giorno se fosse ancora viva, o se lo fosse suo padre, se avevano ricevuto il bacio o erano stati giustiziati direttamente.  
Solo, isolato, non poteva far altro che respirare e andare avanti, sperando che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe cambiato.  
Chissà, ammise amaramente, prima o poi sarebbe morto di fame.  
Anche la morte sarebbe stata una liberazione a quel punto.

**

Quando arrivò nella nuova città gli parve come qualsiasi altra cittadina dov’era stato finora. I palazzi erano grigi e spenti, l’umidità rendeva l’asfalto bagnato, a vista d’occhio non c’erano che case.  
Avanzò per le strade con i piedi doloranti e le ossa che scricchiolavano. Era così stanco che a stento si reggeva in piedi e la sua prima mossa fu cercare un rifugio per riposare un po’.  
Entrò nel primo hotel che riuscì a trovare, pagò in contanti, o con quelli che alla locandiera parvero contanti, poiché Draco aveva finito i soldi mesi prima e ora era costretto a incantare oggetti per riuscire a pagarsi da mangiare.  
Grazie al cielo la locandiera fu facile da suggestionare e lo accompagnò in una stanza anonima, con un profumo di rose che per un secondo gli parve di tornare bambino e di uscire in giardino dove la madre aveva piantato un roseto infinito.  
Gli mancò terribilmente casa, e gli mancò sua madre.  
\- Grazie.- sussurrò con voce stanca, prima di lasciarla andare via.  
Non si dette pena nemmeno di togliersi i vestiti. Si buttò sul letto e si addormentò di botto.

**

Non sapeva quante ore fossero passate, ma quando era entrato in quella stanza, era quasi l’alba, e ora fuori era buio pesto.  
Quando provò a muoversi, il suo corpo protestò con delle fitte terribili e lo stomaco gli regalò un brontolio concitato.  
Quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva mangiato?  
Riuscì a sedersi sul letto e stiracchiare le povere ossa, prima di guardarsi attorno ancora confuso dalla dormita profonda.  
Aveva sognato le rose, e ora si era svegliato nel buio.  
Il cuore gli fece male per un intero minuto mentre il magone lo soffocava.  
Ma non poteva cedere. Doveva continuare a scappare.  
Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e scese a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Fortunatamente il locale offriva anche la cena così mangiò tutto quello che riusciva a mettersi in bocca fino a scoppiare. Quando tornò nella stanza il suo corpo si sentiva sazio, ma non aveva smaltito nemmeno un decimo della sua infinita stanchezza.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di rimettere gli incantesimi di protezione, prima di crollare sul letto e dormire per quello che gli parve un attimo.

Erano le cinque del mattino quando gli allarmi suonarono e lui scattò seduto nel letto, rintronato più che mai.  
Cercò la sua borsa, la raccolse con mani tremanti, mentre tutto il suo corpo era rallentato.  
Normalmente agiva per istinto, per abitudine ma quella volta era diverso.  
Quando raggiunse la finestra, dal momento che posò le dita sull’infisso pronto ad aprirlo, il profumo di rose lo aggredì.  
Un tornado si abbatté nella sua testa e si rese conto di essere esausto più di quanto lo fosse il suo corpo, e più di quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo qualcuno della sua età.  
Non ce la faceva più.  
Così non si mosse, non riuscì a muovere un solo muscolo, fino a che la porta non si aprì rivelando l’auror che era lì con la bacchetta sguainata.  
Si girò per incrociare i suoi occhi e il suo cuore gli saltò in gola.  
Harry Potter era sulla porta, con la bacchetta puntata verso la stanza e un’espressione dura sul viso.  
La sua mascella s’irrigidì non appena lo vide e i suoi occhi dardeggiarono.  
Draco ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto che uno degli auror che lo braccavano, altri non era che un suo coetaneo e colui che aveva sconfitto il signore oscuro, salvandolo da una sorte e condannandola a un'altra.  
Per un secondo rimasero fermi come se entrambi dovessero decidere cosa fare. Poi Harry scattò.  
\- Sei in arresto.-  
Draco contò tre secondi prima di allontanarsi dalla finestra e alzare le mani.  
In qualche modo si aspettava che essere catturato gli provocasse una sorta di sollievo ma ora che era lì e che a catturarlo era Harry Potter, si sentì sul punto di scoppiare a piangere come un bambino.  
Harry gli si avvicinò con passi secchi, gli sequestrò la bacchetta e gli prese una mano per girarla e bloccargliela dietro la schiena, fece così anche con l’altra e in un secondo Draco fu immobilizzato.  
\- Dobbiamo andare.- disse, con una certa urgenza e lo spintonò.  
Draco stava per dirigersi verso le scale ma Harry lo spinse dalla parte opposta, verso quelle di emergenza. Lo spinse ancora e Draco obbedì.  
Camminarono lungo le scale in silenzio, Harry mandava Draco avanti, ma lui sentiva le mani strette sul suo polso per evitare ogni tentativo di fuga.  
Quando raggiunsero il suolo, Harry lo tirò verso la strada e Draco non riuscì a capire.  
\- Non dovresti portarmi a un camino o a una passaporta?- gli domandò.  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata nervosa prima di guardarsi attorno attentamente. Poi, come se avesse deciso che c’era campo libero, lo sospinse verso una via.  
\- Sei inseguito da altri mangiamorte.- gli disse di fretta – Sono cellule sparse, ma ci stanno dando grane. In queste zone remote trovare un buon collegamento con il ministero è rischioso, dobbiamo dirigerci a Nord.- disse Harry mentre spingeva Draco verso un muro fino a fargli battere la schiena. Draco ebbe appena il tempo di sbattere le palpebre che vide Harry posare una mano sul suo petto.  
Due attimi dopo si erano smaterializzati.

Riapparvero nel bel mezzo del nulla.  
A vista d’occhio non c’erano che lande di erba coltivata e qualche casetta disabitata qua e là, alcune ristrutturate e altre che crollavano a pezzi.  
Harry sospinse Draco verso una di quelle ristrutturate, e aprì la porta con un incantesimo.  
L’odore delle rose non aveva ancora lasciato le narici di Draco, quando si ritrovò a fare i conti con quello di aria viziata e polvere.  
Tossì quando un granello gli finì in bocca.  
Harry lo spinse dentro malamente e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Guardò fuori alla finestra come se cercasse qualcuno nel nulla, ma quando non trovò nessuno, sembrò rilassarsi impercettibilmente.  
Quando tornò a guardarlo i suoi occhi verdi lo studiarono, come se decidessero la prossima mossa da fare.  
Draco si sforzò di sorridergli in modo sfrontato – Avrai una promozione per avermi catturato?- domandò – Ho una taglia sulla testa? Quanto valgo?-  
Harry non sembrò trovarlo divertente – Partiremo domattina all’alba, ci muoveremo con i mezzi pubblici.- lo informò.  
Draco scrollò le spalle guardandosi finalmente attorno.  
Nonostante fuori fosse ridipinta, i muri interni erano tinti di un giallino spento, e i mobili erano spessi, enormi e di legno antico.  
Il letto era così alto che avrebbe dovuto saltarci sopra per riuscire a sedersi.  
\- Io prendo il letto.- dichiarò con sicurezza – Tu puoi dormire per terra.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, e avanzò lentamente per la casa scivolando porta dopo porta, finestra dopo finestra, e lanciando incantesimi che Draco non aveva mai sentito.  
Quando finalmente tornò da lui, sembrava visibilmente più rilassato – C’è una doccia, se vuoi farla. Il bagno non ha finestre, in caso pensassi di scappare.-  
Draco strinse le labbra – Fantastico.- sbottò ironico.  
Gli occhi di Harry dardeggiarono e schiuse le labbra, pronto a dire qualcosa, ma ci ripensò quasi subito – Fai una doccia.- insistette – Da quanti giorni non la fai? Hai un aspetto orribile.-  
Draco si rese conto della situazione.  
Era in una casa nel bel mezzo del nulla in compagnia di Harry Potter che lo aveva appena arrestato, eppure per qualche strano motivo, sembrava ancora in fuga. Questo lo fece quasi scoppiare a ridere istericamente.  
Alzò una spalla con un sorriso divertito e ammiccò alle sue spalle e alle mani legate.  
\- Dovrai slegarmi però, o vuoi essere tu a lavarmi? In quel caso ti consiglio di pulire bene ogni zona del mio corpo, come immagini sono giorni che non mi faccio una doccia decente.-  
Fece pure l’occhiolino ma Harry non sembrò impressionato dalla sua uscita.  
Restò in piedi, ponderando bene cosa fare. Dopo un po’, tirò fuori la bacchetta e sciolse i lacci, ma non prima di aver immobilizzato ancora Draco.  
Lo trascinò in bagno – Quando avrai finito dimmelo.- soffiò, prima di chiudere la porta a chiave da fuori.  
Draco si guardò attorno in un inutile ricerca di finestre, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo nell’ultima mezzora.  
Era… assurdo.  
Tutto quello che Draco viveva da un anno a questa parte era assurdo, ma quella le batteva tutte.  
Si aggirò con circospezione nel bagno all’istintiva ricerca di una via di fuga ma Harry aveva ragione, il bagno non aveva sbocchi per l’esterno, in più senza bacchetta Draco non era che un ragazzo come tanti che non poteva buttare giù i muri a testate. Non importava quanto la sua testa fosse dura.  
Decise che fare una doccia non lo avrebbe ucciso, quindi aprì l’acqua calda e ci s’infilò.  
L’acqua iniziò a scorrere e dopo quella che parve una vita, divenne finalmente calda, Draco infilò la testa nella doccia come se quello fosse un battesimo. Fu come riprendere a respirare.  
Per la prima volta dopo mesi, quel farsi una doccia non era darsi una sciacquata veloce per essere pronto in caso arrivasse qualcuno.  
Era un vero lavarsi, e si poteva prendere tutto il tempo che voleva.  
Mentre si massaggiava delicatamente la spalla indolenzita, pensò alla presenza di Harry dall’altra parte della porta e scoprì un sentimento nuovo farsi strada nel petto. Nonostante tutto, era caldo e nostalgico.  
Era la sensazione di non essere più solo.  
Quel pensiero lo colse del tutto alla provvista. Fu come se dieci persone gli avessero dato un pugno nella pancia contemporaneamente.  
Quando questa volta le lacrime arrivarono ai suoi occhi, non ci fu verso di fermarle.  
Si premette una mano sulla bocca per coprire i singhiozzi che si facevano sempre più acuti. Aspettò che il dolore, il sollievo e la disperazione passassero, coperto solo dallo scrosciare della doccia.  
Ci volle almeno un’ora prima di riuscire ad avere un aspetto decente per tornare in stanza da Harry che gli aveva lasciato pure un cambio sul letto.  
Harry stava alla finestra con gli occhi fissi fuori, una parte di lui immaginò fosse per dargli un po’ di privacy mentre si cambiava, che per vera e propria diligenza al lavoro.  
Quando fu vestito, Draco si arrampicò sul letto e meditò di addormentarsi lì, senza nemmeno dirgli buonanotte ma Harry si avvicinò aprendo una piccola borsetta che aveva appesa alla cintura e prendendo un panino.  
\- Mangia qualcosa.- soffiò – Sei scheletrico.-  
Nonostante sentisse ancora gli occhi rossi, Draco quasi rise, mentre sentiva la morsa dello stomaco risvegliato dall’odore intenso del prosciutto. Lo prese e iniziò a mangiarlo tentando di non fargli vedere quanto fosse davvero affamato.  
Harry lo fissava con insistenza e Draco ogni tanto si limitava ad alzare platealmente un sopracciglio per chiedergli cos’avesse da guardare.  
Poi, all’improvviso, domandò – Come stai?-  
E Draco sentì il boccone del panino graffiargli la gola.  
C’era preoccupazione nella sua voce, come se in quella situazione non fosse più necessario fingere di essere l’aurorcattivo che lo aveva catturato e fossero per cinque minuti solo… loro due.  
Eppure non erano mai stati solo loro due, Harry era sempre stato l’eroe popolare e Draco il ragazzino viziato che avrebbe segretamente voluto essere l’eroe popolare.  
Si erano combattuti per tutta la loro vita e ora erano ai due lati opposti dell’esistenza: auror e criminale.  
Mentre scrutava nei suoi occhi, scoprì di trovare familiare il suo volto, non perché l’aveva visto per sei anni, ma perché gli era mancato.  
Abbassò il panino e sviò lo sguardo – Sto una favola, non vedi?- tentò di rimbeccare, ma non riuscì a metterci nemmeno un briciolo della sua solita ironia.  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, prima di sedersi cautamente sul letto.  
\- Domani sul presto dobbiamo partire.- gli fece, con una strana nota gentile – Cerca di riposare un po’, ti terrò d’occhio io.-  
Era una premura, non una minaccia.  
Draco alzò gli occhi su di lui mostrando tutta la sua confusione ma Harry si alzò, tornando alla finestra.  
Non si dissero più nulla, Draco si infilò sotto le coperte e per la prima volta dopo tanto, dormì davvero.

**

Il giorno dopo uscirono di buon mattino. Harry non gli aveva legato di nuovo le mani, ma lo teneva vicino a lui con una mano e l’altra ferma sulla sua bacchetta.  
Li smaterializzò in una città caotica e piena di gente e il primo istinto di Draco fu di scappare.  
Anche se la punta della bacchetta di Harry era ferma sulle costole, le dita non sembravano stringerlo più del dovuto.  
Avrebbe potuto strattonarlo e correre via, ma sarebbe stato avventato e stupido: non aveva né i suoi bagagli né la sua bacchetta, questa volta sarebbe stata una condanna a morte per fame o freddo.  
Non si era mai sentito che un Malfoy fosse morto così, anche se c’era più volte andato vicino.  
Ciò che infastidiva Draco era che Harry doveva aver capito la verità: non sarebbe scappato, perché era dannatamente stanco di farlo.  
Quello che l’aveva sconvolto di più quando si era svegliato quella mattina, era stato il sollievo devastante di non essersi svegliato da solo…  
L’idea di andarsene e di restare di nuovo solo era più insopportabile della latitanza, pur se la prima conduceva ad Azkaban, alla prigionia e al non essere mai più felici.  
Camminarono apparentemente senza una meta precisa. Cambiarono strada diverse volte, e si fermarono solo per prendere qualcosa da mangiare.  
All’imbrunire, Harry lo portò in un albergo a ore, in cui l’oste ammiccò verso di loro con un sorrisetto divertito.  
Quando salirono in camera Draco si fermò sulla porta, con un sorriso divertito e una sensazione di leggerezza che non avvertiva da tempo.  
\- Ah, ora capisco, vuoi abusare di me!- esclamò – Ora mi spiego tante cose.-  
Harry si girò con un’espressione esterrefatta pronto a controbattere, ma appena vide il suo sorriso ironico sembrò confuso quanto sollevato.  
Gli venne da sorridere, seppur brevemente – Piantala e preparati a dormire.- gli disse con un tono che non voleva essere davvero duro, e non lo era.  
Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia – E tu non dormi mai? – gli domandò.  
\- Ho i miei metodi.- scrollò le spalle Harry – Tranquillo non sono stanco.-  
\- Sei sveglio da quarantotto ore.-  
\- Sono sveglio da quattro giorni.- lo corresse Harry.  
Draco schiuse le labbra sconcertato. Nulla sembrava indicare che Harry non dormisse da quattro giorni, ma non aveva motivo di non credergli.  
Poi i suoi occhi caddero sulla borsa che portava sempre con sé e un pensiero si affacciò nella sua testa.  
\- Una pozione!- esclamò.  
\- Dotazione base degli Auror.- scrollò le spalle Harry – Possiamo stare svegli senza sentire la stanchezza per due settimane minimo. –  
\- Sì, ma oltre le due settimane rischi seri danni, Potter.- gracchiò Draco di rimando – Non dovresti abusarne! La chimica del cervello è…-  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata che lo zittì, nella profondità del suo sguardo c’era l’eco di una rabbia lontana.  
\- Faccio ciò che devo.- sentenziò, con una nota dura nella voce – Ora dormi. Solo quando sarai al sicuro, potrò farlo anche io.-  
Draco sbatté le palpebre, senza capire, ma non obbiettò. Raggiunse il letto e s’infilò sotto le coperte.  
Harry si sedette accanto a lui, tirò fuori un libro dalla cintura e iniziò a sfogliarlo mentre Draco prendeva sonno.  
Fu strano addormentarsi con il sottofondo dello sfogliare di pagine, il suo respiro, e la sua presenza.  
Fu strano il ricordo della voce di Harry più delicata di una ninnananna.  
Quando sarai al sicuro, aveva detto.

**

\- Dovresti davvero provare a dormire un po’.- tentò Draco, con una piccola nota preoccupata nella voce.  
Piccola, però.  
Harry fece finta di non sentirlo mentre si sistemava la borsa alla vita  
– Siamo già in ritardo. Muoviamoci.-  
Harry gli puntò la bacchetta addosso come se fosse routine e gli afferrò il braccio, serio in volto. Scesero in strada che il sole non era ancora spuntato.  
\- Chi ci insegue?- domandò all’improvviso Draco per riempire il silenzio scandito solo dai loro passi frettolosi – E’ Ferret? Non sono mai andato a genio a quello.-  
\- Zitto, Malfoy.- mormorò Harry, ma non con rabbia. Più una sorta di pazienza infinita.  
\- Oppure McTavish, quel bastardo irlandese ha buttato l’occhio una volta di troppo sul sottoscritto, ho dovuto tenerlo a distanza o sarei finito chissà come…-  
Harry sospirò brevemente –Hai intenzione di parlare per tutto il viaggio?-  
\- Tu no?- rimbeccò l’ex mangiamorte, con una nota tesa nella voce che inghiottì dietro un sorriso sfrontato – Da quel che dici, avremo molta strada da fare. Hai davvero intenzione di passarla con il muso tutto il tempo? –  
\- Malfoy ti rendi conto della situazione in cui sei?- rimbeccò l’altro, come se parlasse a un bambino.  
Draco sentì la rabbia invaderlo.  
A lui lo chiedeva? A lui che non mangiava per giorni, che dormiva ancora meno e che… non aveva una vera conversazione da mesi?  
Si ammutolì, sentendo sulla lingua già il sapore della sua anima risucchiata da un bel dissennatore.  
Camminarono in silenzio per oltre un’ora, fino a quando Harry li smaterializzò in un altro posto sperduto e anonimo.  
Lì, esitò, lasciandolo libero per la prima volta dalla stretta delle sue dita sul braccio.  
\- Mi dispiace.- mormorò in apparenza sinceramente affranto – Ma devi misurare bene ciò che dici. Se ci avessero sentito…-  
\- Non serve, Potter.- rimbeccò Draco duro – Vuoi che stia zitto? Starò zitto.-  
Harry strinse le labbra e tacque, per poi riprendere la posizione. Questa volta però non gli puntò contro la bacchetta.  
Camminarono per un po’, finché non si fermarono a un anonimo bar.  
\- Mangiamo qualcosa.- annunciò.  
Draco scrollò le spalle.  
\- Vuoi continuare così fino a che non saremo arrivati?-  
Draco lo guardò, in risposta.  
Quel silenzio iniziava a irritarlo, era evidente. Sulla fronte dell’auror una vena pulsava a ritmo del suo cuore.  
Entrarono e Harry ordinò per entrambi. Quando si sedettero, Harry lo costrinse all’angolo sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Ogni movimento era bel calcolato per non permettergli alcuna fuga, doveva avere tutto sotto controllo.  
Prima di parlare, attese che la cameriera portasse due panini ripieni di ogni cosa avessero in dispensa.  
Draco non aspettò nemmeno un attimo prima di iniziare a mangiare, e la bontà del cibo addolcì un poco il suo umore. Un poco.  
\- Sei arrabbiato.- constatò Harry in un sospiro – Ti rendi conto che non ha senso fare l’offeso mentre ti ho sotto custodia?-  
Draco irrigidì la mascella, ma si sforzò di masticare e inghiottire – E tu ti rendi conto, vero, che non parlo con qualcuno da mesi? -rimbeccò – Non ti chiedo di liberarmi, solo di poter avere una conversazione. Chiedo tanto?-  
Non avrebbe voluto mettere in quella frase una supplica, ma non riuscì a evitarlo.  
Era caduto così in basso in quei mesi, che elemosinare un po’ d’attenzione da Harry Potter non gli sembrava una cosa tanto vergognosa.  
Se doveva finire con il cervello reso in poltiglia da qualcuno, era quasi un sollievo che fosse lui il suo carnefice.  
Harry tacque pensieroso accanto a lui per un lungo attimo, per poi dire  
– Hai ragione, scusa.-  
Draco era sicuro che non si fosse mai visto nella storia, un auror che chiedeva scusa a un criminale arrestato.  
\- Però se volessi anche liberarmi non…-  
\- Non tentare la fortuna.- mormorò Harry, pratico – Parliamo, va bene. Di cosa vuoi parlare?-  
\- Non sono in grado di intavolare conversazioni a tavolino.- sbottò Draco sulla difensiva.  
\- Non vuoi chiedermi nulla?-  
\- E mi risponderai sinceramente?-  
\- Per quel che posso.- gli promise.  
Draco studiò Harry per un lungo attimo poi domandò la cosa che il suo cuore anelava sapere, da che si era inoltrato nella foresta che circondava il suo castello – Come stanno i miei genitori?-  
Non servì alcuna risposta, bastarono gli occhi verdi di Harry che si incupivano. Draco tornò al suo panino e improvvisamente non aveva più fame, ma si sforzò di mangiare lo stesso.  
\- I fidanzatini?- domandò ancora, solo per cambiare discorso.  
\- Malfoy…- mormorò Harry, piano – I tuoi genitori….-  
\- Ho cambiato argomento. Vedi? A quanto pare ne sono capace, chi l’avrebbe detto. Allora, come stanno i fidanzatini? –  
Harry strinse le labbra prima di dire – Stanno bene. Convivono.-  
\- E la tua fidanzatina?-  
\- Non è più la mia fidanzatina.-  
Draco ammiccò con un nuovo sorriso sfrontato – Ora che sei famoso puoi avere di meglio, eh?-  
Questa volta fu Harry a cambiare discorso – Sai che la McGranitt è diventata preside di Hogwarts?-  
\- Buon per lei.- mormorò Draco, sentendo una punta di dolore allo stomaco al suono di quella parola; Hogwarts. Sapeva così tanto di “casa” che faceva male.  
\- … Hai notizie di Zabini? Nott? Tiger? Goyle?-  
Harry scosse la testa – No, nessuna notizia rilevante. Vivono la loro vita.-  
Draco fece un sorriso tirato. Era ovvio che vivessero la loro vita, i loro genitori non erano stati direttamente coinvolti nella causa, né loro.  
Draco Malfoy portava ancora il marchio sull’avambraccio, aveva provato a strapparlo via, graffiarlo, maledirlo, ma nulla era servito.  
\- A cosa pensi?- domandò Harry a un tratto.  
Draco continuò a guardare il vuoto mentre prendeva un sorso d’acqua – Ad una bella donna nuda. Mi mancano le donne nude. Non mi hai detto come mai hai dovuto rinunciare alla tua.- sorrise, e lo guardò sfidandolo a proseguire quella messa in scena ma Harry non ci cascò.  
Nei suoi occhi verdi all’improvviso c’era pena.  
\- Malfoy…- soffiò – Come stai?-  
Come se non lo sapesse. Come se le sue braccia gracili, le occhiaie scavate e la sua vita incasinata non fossero già una chiara risposta.  
Draco capì che quella domanda andava oltre l’ovvio, la pietà o l’indelicatezza. Era una premura.  
Harry Potter, pur consapevole delle condizioni in cui versava, gli aveva chiesto come stava, per fargli capire che se ne interessava.  
Draco non riuscì a mentirgli, a ridere o scherzare, o rispondergli a tono. Non riuscì a prenderlo in giro, né a cambiare discorso.  
Addentò il panino solo per fare qualcosa, quando inghiottì si trovò in difficoltà e fu allora che si accorse del nodo alla gola.  
E degli occhi che gli bruciavano.  
Si girò verso la strada, per vedere i passanti, distrarsi.  
\- Quindi sei diventato auror.- soffiò, quando si sentì di nuovo calmo – Credevo che ci fosse un addestramento da fare, prima.-  
\- Sei anni di attacchi costanti dallo psicopatico del secolo sono serviti.-  
\- Non è da te approfittarne.- sbottò Draco.  
Gli occhi di Harry brillarono sotto le lenti – Non avevo così tanto tempo da perdere.- soffiò, ma sembrò solo una parte della storia.  
Draco si chiese se c’era un vero motivo del perché era stato proprio lui a inseguirlo. Scacciò il pensiero, addentando un altro boccone.  
\- Quindi quali sono i nostri programmi?-  
Harry versò un bicchiere d’acqua all’altro – Andare a Nord. Conosco qualcuno che ci procurerà un passaggio sicuro.-  
\- Cosa mi aspetta una volta tornato a casa?-  
Lo sguardo gli s’incupì – Meglio non pensarci ora.- tagliò corto – Finisci di mangiare.-  
Quando uscirono, il sole stava calando all’orizzonte e quel rosso vivo fece sentire Draco più calmo che mai.  
Non simboleggiava la fine di un’altra patetica giornata passata da solo tra la fame e la paura. In quel momento sentì che, se da lì a una settimana ci sarebbe stata la morte ad attenderlo, si sarebbe aggrappato a questi momenti passati con Harry come suo ultimo pensiero felice.  
Era patetico, lo sapeva. Ma non poteva farne a meno.  
\- E comunque resti un cretino.- mormorò per sdrammatizzare – Al tuo posto io avrei approfittato della mia fama alla stragrande. Sei proprio fesso, Potter.-  
L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo – Quando ti avrò consegnato andrò a godermela, promesso.-  
\- Bravo Potter, così ti voglio.-  
Si sorrisero e proseguirono verso l’ennesima bettola.

**

Draco si svegliò di soprassalto, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto.  
Si ritrovò spinto sul materasso da mani forti e sentì la voce di Harry dire – Calmati, è stato solo un incubo!-  
Lo era stato. Draco si rese conto di stare ancora combattendo per rialzarsi, e quando le dita di Harry allentarono la presa, riuscì a stento a mettersi seduto senza vomitare.  
Harry si allontanò per lasciarlo un attimo respirare – Ti senti bene? Cosa hai sognato? Sembri sconvolto…-  
Draco alzò lo sguardo su Harry e si perse nei suoi occhi. Con quella, facevano sei notti in cui non chiudeva occhio e la stanchezza iniziava a farsi notare dal rossore dei bulbi. Ma a parte questo sembrava stare ancora bene.  
Non era certo come nel suo sogno, freddo, immobile e… pieno di sangue.  
Aveva sognato di uccidere Harry Potter e allo stesso tempo di correre per tentare di salvarlo.  
Erano due parti di lui, entrambe traboccanti di paura.  
E se… lo avesse abbracciato? Harry l’avrebbe visto come un attacco? O l’avrebbe trovato patetico?  
La mano calda del moro scivolò tra i suoi capelli sudati – Stai un po’ meglio?-  
Annuì, senza fiato.  
\- Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?-  
Draco annuì ancora.  
Mentre beveva, tentò di scrollarsi di dosso la paura, ma restava ancora lì, più densa che mai, ostruiva il flusso delle sue vene, fino a farlo soffocare.  
\- … quando sarò morto, voglio che buttiate giù Malfoy Manor.- mormorò all’improvviso.  
Gli occhi di Harry dardeggiarono in risposta – Malfoy, non…-  
\- La famiglia Malfoy non esisterà più. Voglio che sia cancellata. Buttatelo giù, non voglio più che sia usato per il prossimo pazzo omicida. Costruiteci qualcosa di buono, un ritrovo per senzatetto o qualcosa di simile.-  
\- Malfoy.- disse ancora Harry e questa volta la sua voce fu dura e inflessibile – Smettila di dire queste cose. Non stai per morire.-  
\- In prigione a vita o baciato da un dissennatore, non è che la cosa cambi molto. – gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce – In qualsiasi modo la si veda, Potter, la mia famiglia finirà con me. Non voglio che il posto dove sono cresciuto sia abitato da altri. Voglio che scompaia con me. Ti prego…- la sua voce si ruppe – Ti chiedo solo questo.-  
Harry prese un profondo respiro – Non vuoi che si salvi nulla?- domandò.  
\- Immagino non ti interessi avere nella tua cantina un ritratto a olio della mia famiglia, quindi no. Non voglio che sia salvato nulla. Distruggi tutto.-  
\- Ne sei sicuro?- provò ancora Harry, silenziosamente – Magari, un giorno, potresti uscire e…-  
\- Potter…- rimbeccò Draco ancora con occhi tristi – Non farmi implorare. Mi sono già messo abbastanza in ridicolo con te, oggi.-  
Harry strinse le labbra quasi a voler ribattere che non era vero, ma alla fine annuì solennemente – Ora, però dormi un altro po’. Ti sveglio io quando sarà il momento di partire.-  
Draco annuì e si sistemò di nuovo steso tra le coperte. Nel silenzio di quella nuova intimità la parola – Grazie.- gli sfuggì traditrice tra le labbra.  
Non riuscì a capire se Harry l’avesse udita, perché sprofondò di nuovo in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

**

C’era qualcosa che non quadrava, Draco se lo sentiva.  
Draco Malfoy aveva detto addio alla sua vecchia vita in modo così improvviso, che una parte di lui non riusciva a credere di essere un latitante, di scappare, di non avere più una casa in cui tornare.  
Poi era apparso Harry Potter ed era stato lui ad arrestarlo.  
Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque, chiunque, ma dal momento che ad arrestarlo era stato lui, Draco Malfoy non riusciva a capacitarsi. Lui era gentile.  
Da qualche parte, nella legge o nella comune convivenza tra fuggiasco e inseguitore, doveva essere scritto: evitare la gentilezza.  
Forse, questo non valeva per due vecchi compagni di scuola dai due lati della barricata ma Draco Malfoy si ritrovava a fare troppo spesso i conti con questo senso di sollievo che lo sopraffaceva ogni volta che si girava, e Harry era ancora lì.  
Harry ormai non lo teneva nemmeno stretto per il braccio, né gli puntava la bacchetta, ma comunque il serpeverde aveva la sensazione che, se avesse osato fare un passo in una direzione diversa dalla sua, lo avrebbe riacciuffato in pochi secondi.  
Non perché Harry fosse bravo nel suo lavoro, no, a guidarlo era una cosa diversa; era determinato.  
Determinato a portarlo al ministero, farlo processare e condannare.  
Quindi, in definitiva, Draco non avrebbe dovuto provare niente quando era vittima della sua gentilezza. Si sforzava di non provare nulla, ma ogni volta che Harry lo trascinava in una tavola calda o in un hotel, solo per farlo dormire e mangiare decentemente, ogni volta che restava sveglio a vegliarlo, e ogni volta che scappavano dai mangiamorte che li inseguivano… Draco si sentiva al sicuro.  
Era sbagliato su così tanti punti di vista che non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare a elencarli.  
Da lì a un mese, forse, il suo cervello era destinato a essere fritto da un bacio della morte e lui era lì a misurare gli sguardi da lanciare a Harry, a tentare di non sorridergli, a usare l’arroganza come arma per non appoggiarsi a lui, cercare conforto.  
\- Hai fame?-  
\- No.-  
\- Non mangi nulla da ieri sera, è meglio che metti qualcosa sotto i denti.-  
Draco scosse la testa – Quanto manca? Non siamo ancora arrivati?-  
Nello sguardo di Harry brillò una luce cupa – Non possiamo smaterializzarci semplicemente lì, dobbiamo confondere le tracce.-  
\- Lo capisco, va bene.- rimbeccò Draco – Ma aspettare di essere consegnato è peggio che esserlo. Facciamo in fretta, va bene? Tolto il dente, tolto il dolore.-  
\- Malfoy, sei di cattivo umore?-  
Lo era. Il sogno della notte prima gli era ancora incollato addosso e quella paura non voleva lasciarlo – Oppure puoi lasciarmi ai mangiamorte. Finiranno loro il lavoro e il mio corpo finirà in un fosso anonimo chissà dove, ma sarai libero di tornare alla tua vita e... -  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché la mano di Harry lo spinse con forza sul muro. Draco ebbe appena il tempo di gemere di dolore, quando tutte le sue rimostranze vennero a mancare, rispecchiandosi negli occhi di Harry Potter.  
La rabbia non era che la punta di mille emozioni che vorticavano senza sosta in quelle iridi fiammeggianti.  
\- Se dici ancora una cazzata simile, ti pesto così forte che vorrai davvero essere morto.- sibilò in un ansito, mentre la mano che lo teneva fermo sul muro tremava per lo sforzo di non picchiarlo – Ci siamo capiti?-  
Draco strinse le labbra – Potter…- mormorò stanco – Cosa pensi che mi accadrà una volta che saremo tornati? Guarda in faccia la realtà, sarai proprio tu a consegnarmi al mio destino, tu sai già quale sarà.-  
\- E cosa dovrei fare? Lasciarti prendere da loro? Lasciarti ammazzare in un fosso anonimo e dimenticarmi di te?- la sua voce finì in un sibilo – Pensi che io voglia questo?-  
\- Mi hai arrestato.- mormorò Draco, in un soffio- E mi stai consegnando alle autorità.-  
Harry esitò per un lungo minuto, con la mano che premeva sul petto del fuggiasco. Poi lo lasciò libero e si limitò a dire – Andiamo, siamo già in ritardo.-  
Draco lo seguì senza batter ciglio, odiando il dolore nel suo petto che andava ben oltre il colpo infertogli dall’altro.  
Non era normale quello che provava. Non aveva alcun senso, proprio come il resto della sua vita.  
Ma la sua vita… era drammaticamente vera.

**

Draco inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi e si rese conto di star per cadere solo quando ormai era a terra.  
Di solito i suoi riflessi non erano così lenti, anzi si erano acuiti molto durante il suo recente stile di vita, ma la fatica che fece per rialzarsi lo rese cosciente che qualcosa non andava.  
Fu Harry a tirarlo in piedi e, quando gli prese il viso tra le mani per scrutarlo con attenzione, i suoi occhi erano pieni di timore.  
\- Hai la febbre.- soffiò.  
\- Sto bene.- replicò Draco, cercando di riacquistare equilibrio – possiamo continuare.-  
\- Sei appena caduto.-  
\- E cadrò ancora.- replicò Draco, ma realizzò di star biascicando – So badare a me stesso. –  
Harry lo lasciò all’improvviso e Draco quasi ricadde a terra più per il brusco cambiamento di equilibrio che altro. Ma il suo aguzzino ne approfittò per dimostrare il punto.  
\- Dobbiamo cercare un posto, dove puoi riposare. E hai bisogno di medicine.-  
\- Stai esagerando.- gli rinfacciò, per poi ribattere accomodante - Ma sono sempre favorevole a un riposino.-  
Soprattutto da quando poteva davvero dormire, ne aveva riscoperto la bellezza.  
Harry lo sorresse per un braccio e lo trascinò in un alloggio lì vicino. Non lo fece mettere a letto prima di convincerlo a fare una doccia e dato qualcosa per abbassare la febbre.  
Draco, all’improvviso, era così stanco che ricordò solo di aver messo la testa sul cuscino e poi più nulla.  
Si svegliò ore dopo da un sonno senza sogni.  
La stanza era buia e nonostante facesse freddo, stava sudando. Sentiva i capelli umidi sul cuscino e la schiena ancora più inzuppata. Cercò di muoversi, cambiare posizione e sentì subito qualcuno muoversi nella stanza.  
Il suo primo istinto fu quello di proteggersi, tirò le braccia a coprire la testa e il petto e indurì il corpo pronto a ricevere un colpo.  
Poi sentì la voce di Harry – Sono io.- e il suo corpo si rilassò in un attimo.  
Crollò, esausto da quel piccolo scatto di adrenalina e con un click Harry accese la luce.  
Alla penombra, riusciva a vedere solo parte del suo viso e il riflesso delle lenti gli impediva di vedere i suoi occhi.  
Provò a parlare ma aveva la gola secca. Harry gli premette immediatamente un bicchiere sulle labbra.  
Non parlava, ma riusciva a percepire la tensione come una lieve scarica elettrica che attraversava il suo corpo.  
\- Non sto mica morendo.- farfugliò, con quel po’ di forze che aveva.  
Harry si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò gli occhi con le dita, erano rossi e stanchi. Chiaramente la pozione stava finendo il suo effetto.  
\- Sono stato peggio.- rincarò con un filo di voce – una volta ho dormito in una caverna e…-  
Harry gli puntò addosso i suoi enormi occhi verdi che, alla luce calda della abatjour sembravano di un marroncino molto chiaro, e lo fece tacere.  
\- Riposa.- disse e sembrò un ordine categorico. Se avesse continuato a parlarne Harry sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, lo sentiva.  
Così inghiottì a vuoto, bevve un ultimo sorso d’acqua e affondò di nuovo la testa sul cuscino.  
Stavolta, l’ultima cosa che ricordò, fu la mano fresca di Harry sulla fonte.

A svegliarlo fu la luce del giorno.  
Draco sbatté lentamente le palpebre per poi passarsi le mani sul viso a facilitare il risveglio.  
Riaprì gli occhi e si chiese dove fosse il suo carceriere, salvo trovarlo accanto a lui, seduto sul letto, la schiena appoggiata all’anta… addormentato.  
Draco restò un attimo a fissarlo senza capacitarsi di quello che stava vedendo, le occhiaie erano così accentuate che sembrava essere lui quello appena uscito da una febbre destabilizzante.  
Si mise seduto e incrociò le gambe, continuando a fissare Harry senza osare svegliarlo.  
Pensò di scappare in un cantuccio così lontano dalla sua mente, che non gli arrivò nemmeno l’eco.  
Ciò che gli arrivò invece erano le immagini di Harry che si prendeva cura di lui in tanti piccoli modi, senza mai mostrare la stanchezza.  
Tutto questo per… portarlo al patibolo?  
No, c’era altro. Draco ne era sempre più convinto. Ma cosa? Cosa poteva spingere Harry Potter a trascinarlo in giro preoccupandosi se mangiava o dormiva decentemente?  
Era solo… rispetto?  
Quando aveva iniziato a sperare che fosse qualcosa di più? Per quanto si sforzasse di ricordare, non ci riusciva.  
Ma ora era chiaro che quella speranza era viva, gli pulsava nelle vene, gli dava nuova linfa vitale.  
Una speranza che non osava assaggiare.  
Era così assorto sul viso dell’altro che quando Harry schiuse le labbra non poté far altro che fissargliele.  
Lo fece per un tempo infinito, con così tanta attenzione che si accorse di aver deciso di muoversi solo dopo averlo fatto.  
Lo fece piano, un tocco leggero, quasi inesistente. Solo per provare.  
Più che premere le labbra sulle sue, fu uno sfiorarle.  
Lo fece rimanere con un profondo senso di incompiuto, ma il fatto che Harry non si fosse svegliato, gli diede nuovo coraggio.  
Il secondo tocco fu anch’esso delicato, ma riuscì a sentire il contatto totale delle loro labbra.  
Fu ancora insoddisfacente ma Harry fece una smorfia, questo lo fece desistere da fare altri tentativi.  
Si ritrasse e restò lì, con le dita intrecciate ad aspettare che il suo carceriere si svegliasse.

Non ci volle molte, basto un movimento sbagliato e Harry spalancò gli occhi e tese subito la mano come ad afferrarlo.  
Nel momento in cui le dita tese si strinsero attorno alla sua spalla, Draco riuscì a vedere un lampo di tante di quelle emozioni che riuscì a decifrarne solo le principali: paura e sollievo.  
\- Mi sono addormentato… ? - soffiò Harry confuso, le dita serrarono ancora di più la presa, come se si stesse rendendo conto del pericolo di perderlo attimo dopo attimo.  
\- Te l’ho detto che quella pozione non è sana.-  
Harry serrò gli occhi e si sistemò gli occhiali che erano sottosopra.  
\- Come ti senti?-  
\- Molto meglio.-  
\- La temperatura è sempre leggera la mattina.- meditò – E’ probabile che stasera ti torni la febbre. Dovresti davvero continuare a riposare, ma…-  
\- Ma non possiamo permettercelo.- finì Draco per lui – Ci prenderebbero.-  
Harry annuì, ma non smise di tenergli ferma la spalla.  
\- Chi sono, Harry? Chi ci insegue?-  
Un lampo di timore gli sfuggì sul viso, non disse nulla, ma si sforzò si rilassare le dita per liberarlo.  
\- Hai sudato, fai una doccia. Usciamo prima che ti salga ancora la febbre.-  
Draco restò per un lungo attimo a guardarlo cercando di decifrare il suo comportamento, poi scrollò le spalle.  
Non avrebbe ottenuto altro da lui.

*

Una mattina Harry lo svegliò di colpo.  
Draco stava dormendo così bene e così profondamente, che si ritrovò vestito e pronto a partire prima ancora di svegliarsi davvero.  
Il panico nella voce di Harry fu l’unico ricordo prima di vedere la maniglia della porta scuotersi.  
Vide Harry guardarsi febbrilmente attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare, qualsiasi cosa. Poi infilò le mani nella cintura e tirò via una stoffa che Draco riconobbe con stupore.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di pensare “il mantello dell’invisibilità!”, che Harry glielo lanciò addosso e gli intimò di tacere.  
Fece un passo avanti, e gli prese una mano stringendola con forza per non farlo fuggire.  
Quando la porta si aprì, due uomini entrarono con prepotenza e scandagliarono l’intera stanza con attenzione prima di posarsi su Harry Potter, che si sforzò di sfoderare la sua espressione più cupa.  
\- Che modi!- disse – Vi pare questo il modo di entrare in camera di qualcuno?-  
Draco fissò gli uomini oltre la stoffa che lo celava, e non gli parve di riconoscerli. Se erano mangiamorte non li aveva mai visti, e non ne avevano l’aria. Troppo distinti, troppo con la puzza sotto il naso.  
\- Potter.- fece uno dei due uomini, con espressione accigliata – Sempre un passo avanti a noi, eh? - domandò.  
Le dita di Harry si contrassero sul polso dell’altro. Si schiarì la gola prima di dire – Esatto. Ed è fuggito.-  
L’uomo indicò all’altro di cercare per la stanza e questi si mise a cercare in ogni antro.  
Quello che era ancora sulla porta squadrò Harry con attenzione – Che ci fai qui?- domandò.  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Gli alberghi a ore sono la cosa più economica in città, se doveva essere da qualche parte, questo era il posto giusto in cui cercare.-  
\- E perché la porta era chiusa?-  
Harry si irrigidì, ma in quel momento l’altro tornò con un’espressione affranta – Non è qui, signore. Ho controllato dappertutto.-  
L’uomo alto tornò su Harry che gli fece il più convincente dei sorrisi – Se sai qualcosa…-  
\- Ne so quanto voi.- lo interruppe – Seguo le vostre stesse tracce…- prese una pausa – solo che io lo faccio meglio.-  
Per un attimo Draco temette che l’uomo gli desse un pugno, ma l’uomo doveva conoscere la fama di Harry, o doveva ammettere la verità di quelle parole, perché si strinse nelle spalle lasciando perdere.  
Harry si sgranchì la gola – Ci sono chiari segni che si stia dirigendo verso Est.- soffiò – Facciamo a gara a chi lo prende prima?-  
Gli occhi dell’uomo dardeggiarono e l’altro gli prese un braccio – Dobbiamo andare signore, non deve essere lontano.- mormorò.  
Per un lungo attimo i due si studiarono, poi l’uomo drizzò la schiena e lo salutò sbattendo la porta.  
Restarono per un secondo in piedi, senza fare nulla, come in attesa che quella porta si riaprisse e un’intera squadra entrasse per arrestarli entrambi.  
Dopo tre minuti Draco si fece scivolare il mantello sulle spalle e cercò gli occhi di Harry senza successo – Mi hai protetto.- soffiò.  
Harry gli tirò via il mantello dalle mani per riporlo nella cintura –Devi sbrigarti, ci metteranno solo un giorno a capire che li ho mandati sulla strada sbagliata. Hai le tue cose pronte?-  
Draco restò fermo, immobile come una statua di sale.  
Nel suo cervello si fecero strada mille idee, mille cose che prima non aveva notato. Gli allarmi scattavano sempre, come ad avvisarlo, a dargli modo di scappare. Harry lo aveva trovato quando lui non era fuggito e lo aveva trascinato via, scappando da qualcosa.  
Non erano mangiamorte come aveva detto, scappavano da degli auror.  
Harry lo stava proteggendo da più tempo di quanto Draco riuscisse a concepire.  
\- Perché?- gli domandò quasi senza voce – Perché mi stai aiutando?-  
Da quanto tempo continuava a inseguirlo, ad avvertirlo? E ora si stava esponendo in prima persona, rischiando tutto… per lui.  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata nervosa – Dirigiti a nord. Troverai una città con un campanile color prugna, cerca una persona di nome Mathias McCorky, lui ti offrirà un rifugio sicuro, dove potrei rimetterti in forze.-  
Draco non capiva, sbatté le palpebre, facendo un passo indietro – Potter…- soffiò, ma quel cognome gli parve così fuori luogo che gli sfuggì con difficoltà dalle labbra. Quando si corresse con – Harry…- sentì che quel suono era giusto, tanto giusto che Harry si girò verso di lui come se attendesse quel momento da mesi.  
\- Ho guadagnato tempo, ma non sarà abbastanza se non ti muovi.- gli disse, cercando di farlo ragionare, poi prese qualcosa nella cintura e glielo spinse in braccio – Qui ci sono abbastanza soldi per arrivare a destinazione, quando sarai lì, manderò altro denaro a Mathias e non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla. Sarai al sicuro, Draco, fidati di me.-  
Fiducia, ecco cos’era quella sensazione che aveva provato da quando si erano rincontrati. Quella che lo aveva spinto a restargli accanto, seppure in una città dove avrebbe potuto confondersi nella folla e scappare.  
Si era fidato di Harry dal momento in cui era entrato nella sua stanza e aveva finto di arrestarlo per trascinarlo via da auror che lo avrebbero trascinato via in un attimo, e sbattuto nella cella più buia di Azkaban.  
Draco sperava di non sembrare disperato come in realtà era, ma era una speranza vana. Gli occhi di Harry accarezzarono la sua figura delicatamente e le labbra gli regalarono un sorriso stanco.  
\- Un ultimo sforzo.- gli sussurrò – Quando sarai arrivato là non avrai più nulla da temere, te lo prometto.-  
La latitanza non era più il suo problema più grande.  
Non lo era più.  
L’idea di perdere Harry era all’improvviso più spaventosa di vivere di nuovo quella vita.  
Harry si girò per sospingerlo verso la porta, ma quando lo fece, abbassò la guardia.  
Draco ebbe appena il tempo di adocchiare la bacchetta di Harry spuntare dalla tasca, che l’aveva già presa, Harry si girò di scatto e si ritrovò la bacchetta contro mentre Draco la impugnava.  
La sua espressione non mutò di una virgola, e tese la mano come un adulto che tentava di far ragionare un bambino che aveva preso qualcosa da che non avrebbe dovuto prendere, ma Draco fu più veloce di lui.  
\- Stupeficium.- mormorò.

**

Draco era seduto sulla sedia del rifugio sicuro che Harry gli aveva indicato. Mathias quando aveva visto il Grifondoro svenuto si era subito prodigato ad aiutarlo.  
Draco aveva convinto l’uomo a portarli al rifugio, promettendo che avrebbe vegliato lui sul suo salvatore e, da allora, se ne stava seduto lì sulla sedia, con Harry svenuto sul letto.  
Da quando non prendeva più la pozione, Harry stava recuperando le ore di sonno che gli mancavano, e Draco attese pazientemente che si svegliasse.  
Accadde dopo tre giorni.  
Quando Harry aprì gli occhi, sembrò risorgere dal regno dei morti per quanto il suo corpo fosse irrigidito dal lungo riposo.  
\- Che cosa è successo?- domandò, confuso, poi vide Draco seduto in un angolo della stanza, le gambe accavallate, gli occhi attenti.  
La bacchetta ancora tra le mani.  
Realizzò in un attimo e i suoi occhi si indurirono all’istante - Che cosa hai fatto?- gli domandò, come un’accusa.  
Gli occhi di Draco dardeggiarono mentre un sorriso sfrontato si faceva largo sul viso – Ti ho schiantato.- rispose – è stata una bella sensazione, mi mancava.-  
Harry assottigliò lo sguardo, poi si guardò attorno e gli parve di faticare a capire – Non puoi tenermi qui.- soffiò – Stai peggiorando solo la tua situazione. Così mi rendi difficile aiutarti.-  
Draco evitò di ribattere che qualsiasi cosa che implicava il perderlo non poteva essere definito aiuto, così scrollò le spalle.  
\- Ti ho catturato.- ammise – Così se loro arrivano a me, avrò una merce di scambio, non è geniale? - ridacchiò a fatica.  
Gli occhi di Harry lo fulminarono, fece per alzarsi ma scoprì di essere legato al letto. Guardò le corde, poi Draco, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
\- Io la notte dormo.- si giustificò lui – E non sapevo quando ti saresti svegliato.-  
\- Come sei riuscito a portarmi qui?-  
Draco alzò la bacchetta con un misto di nostalgia e orgoglio – Magia.- soffiò, e quella parola gli accarezzò la gola con dolcezza – Ti ho fatto levitare mentre eri sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità. È stato un metodo un po’ rozzo, lo ammetto, ma ho dovuto improvvisare.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – Sì, hai decisamente improvvisato.- lo accusò – Quindi ora qual è il tuo piano? Tenermi prigioniero? Continuare a scappare? Questo posto sarebbe potuto diventare un rifugio sicuro per te, avrei potuto tenere gli auror lontani da qui, Draco. Avevo preparato tutto, e invece hai dovuto fare di testa tua!- serrò gli occhi e mosse le mani nervosamente nel vano tentativo di slegarsi – Saresti potuto tornare ad avere una casa.-  
Draco sentì il petto stringersi alla parola casa. Il profumo di rose, il sorriso di sua madre, la sua stanza con tutte le sue cose, un ambiente familiare…  
Tutto aveva perso importanza.  
Guardò Harry negli occhi e non riuscì a pensare a nessuna bugia o finzione, così disse la verità – Sei tu casa mia.-  
Averlo detto ad alta voce fu spaventoso e liberatorio allo stesso tempo.  
Si aspettò qualcosa, una risata, una presa in giro, o peggio, della compassione. Lo sguardo di Harry era indecifrabile.  
\- Slegami.- gli disse, e qualcosa nella sua voce rassicurò Draco. Puntò la bacchetta e sussurrò un incantesimo.  
Contemplò l’ebbrezza della scintilla magica avvampare dentro di lui. Fu come una scarica di adrenalina, chiuse gli occhi, godendola per qualche istante prima di restituire la bacchetta a Harry.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi Harry era in piedi davanti a lui.  
Non disse nulla. Posò una mano su quella che reggeva la bacchetta e gliela tolse di mano. Draco aspettò che quel contatto venisse a mancare, ma quando la bacchetta toccò il pavimento, le dita di Harry erano ancora sulle sue. Alzò gli occhi su di lui.  
\- Ho bisogno di una doccia.- soffiò Harry piano, mentre i suoi occhi non lo lasciarono nemmeno un secondo. Era un invito.  
Nervoso come non mai, ma sicuro di quello che stava facendo, Draco si alzò e seguì Harry in bagno.  
Fu strano tirare i lembi della sua maglia, il suo corpo fu attraversato da così tante emozioni che non sentiva da tempo: aspettativa, felicità, paura… batticuore.  
Evitò il suo sguardo, cercando di far smettere le mani di tremare, ma Harry non sembrava infastidito, invece continuava a sbottonare bottone dopo bottone la sua camicia. E poi toccò ai pantaloni.  
Fu strano spogliare qualcuno. Non che non l’avesse mai fatto, ma di certo era passato del tempo. Così tanto che Draco non era sicuro di come il suo corpo avrebbe reagito.  
Harry doveva aver capito quanto fosse nervoso, perché posò una mano sul suo collo e con il pollice gli accarezzò una guancia come a rassicurarlo.  
Non servì a molto, ma Draco si ritrovò a fare i conti con un'altra emozione… la tenerezza.  
Era troppo, troppo e tutto in una volta, ma questo non gli impedì di restare in piedi a guardare il corpo del moro che veniva colpito dell’acqua della doccia.  
Solo allora riuscì a trovare il coraggio di studiarlo, e nonostante la guerra, nonostante la latitanza, che li aveva spinti a crescere più di quanto fosse possibile, Draco in quel frangente ricordò che non erano altro che ragazzi di meno di vent’anni.  
Sentì il suo cuore smettere di battere quando riconobbe quella sensazione… era eccitazione.  
Gli divenne duro in un attimo e il suo viso avvampò dall’imbarazzo ma Harry non sembrò farci caso, invece gli tese la mano per convincerlo a entrare nella doccia.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro prima di farlo, ma le sue gambe tremavano.  
Harry gli posò una mano su un fianco con fin troppa forza, pronto a sorreggerlo o afferrarlo in caso fosse caduto.  
Non disse nulla. Non c’era nulla da dire.  
Harry sapeva quanto fosse difficile per Draco ammettere di avere bisogno di aiuto, ammettere di volere quel contatto…  
In piedi, nudo, di fronte a Harry Potter, Draco riusciva a stento a respirare.  
I suoi sensi erano concentrati tutti sulla mano calda sulla sua pelle e quando Harry si allungò di poco per prendere una spugna e posarla sulla sua spalla, la delicata pressione gli fece sfuggire un brivido.  
Harry fece scivolare la spugna lungo il braccio, poi tornò sopra e gliela passò dolcemente sul collo, poi sull’altro braccio.  
L’acqua scalfiva i loro corpi e per Draco l’erezione era solo una fastidiosa presenza rispetto a tutto il resto.  
Harry, che si prendeva cura di lui, che lo lavava portandogli via ogni sua paura a ogni passata di spugna…  
Per Draco, aver paura di tutto ciò che respirava, era stato un incubo. Nessun attimo di pausa, braccato come un animale, non si era potuto permettere nemmeno di sperare, o di permettere a qualcuno di spezzargli il respiro con una carezza.  
Ma ora era al sicuro, semplicemente perché era con Harry.  
Nel momento che lo realizzò, Draco sentì il suo corpo scivolare in una tranquilla consapevolezza e smise di tremare.  
Solo allora Harry lo baciò.  
Il bacio fu impacciato, all’inizio, Draco si sentì come se quello fosse il suo primo bacio. Era passato così tanto tempo, che sembrava che le sue labbra avessero scordato come fare.  
Ma quando Harry si fece più vicino, cautamente, e Draco riuscì a sentire la pelle di Harry sulla sua ancor prima di sentire la fredda consistenza della parete sulla schiena, fu come se qualcosa in lui si fosse schiuso.  
Si baciarono, con lentezza esasperante, non osando fare di più, per timore o reverenza.  
Harry si staccò e prese un profondo respiro e Draco realizzò che anche l’altro era agitato, che era in bilico tra il volerlo e il non doverlo spaventare.  
Fu buffo.  
Si accorse solo in quel momento che Harry era duro come lui e sicuramente più teso. Stavolta fu Draco a baciarlo. Il nuovo bacio fu per pura curiosità, per riscoprirsi in quell’inedita, nuova veste.  
Non erano più compagni di scuola, non erano più nemici sul campo di battaglia, non erano più inseguitore e fuggiasco, non erano più salvatore e salvato…  
Draco si staccò dal bacio con uno schiocco, ma non aprì gli occhi. Sentiva l’acqua scorrere sulle sue palpebre chiuse.  
Quando sentì le labbra calde di Harry sulla giugulare, un brivido lo attraversò.  
Le palpebre gli tremarono sotto il peso della consapevolezza che stava davvero succedendo. Che lui e Harry Potter stavano per fare sesso sotto una doccia in un posto sperduto chissà dove.  
No, non chissà dove.  
A casa.  
Ovunque ci fosse Harry era casa.  
Gli alzò il viso e lo baciò di nuovo. Questa volta fu diverso, fu importante.  
Non era più impacciato, non era più curiosità, era… bisogno.  
Bisogno di contatto, di sentirsi vicini, di trasmettere tutto ciò che contava.  
E non erano né il desiderio né il sesso in quel momento. Erano loro.  
Non era più la sensazione di non essere più solo e sperduto, era proprio… Harry Potter. Draco si era innamorato di lui.  
Sobbalzò quando avvertì una spugna stretta tra i loro corpi, muoversi e scendere lungo l’addome in una carezza decisa. Ignorò di poco l’erezione e scivolò sull’interno coscia, e gli provocò un gemito di disapprovazione.  
Avvertì Harry sorridergli sulle labbra.  
Quando la spugna si spinse, umida e morbida sull’asta dura, il suono che gli sfuggì fu tutt’altro che virile.  
L’ondata di desiderio lo uccise, letteralmente.  
Aveva dimenticato come respirare, o vivere.  
Voleva Harry, lo voleva come non aveva mai desiderato nessuno.  
Lo baciò, con un impeto mai avuto, si spinse su di lui, sulla spugna, con un’urgenza nuova.  
Harry rispose con altrettanto entusiasmo e due secondi dopo tutto era diventato frenetico e confuso.  
La spugna cadde e Harry si spinse su di lui, schiacciandolo tra sè e la parete e una nuova ondata di desiderio li avvolse, a sentire le durezze a contatto.  
Il lampo di piacere li invase, istantaneo e crudele lasciandoli ansanti e capaci a stento di reggersi insieme.  
Draco sentiva le gote pungere dall’imbarazzo, era già venuto?  
Era davvero già tutto finito…?  
Harry posò le labbra sulle sue con un bacio leggero, poi poggiò la fronte sulla sua.  
L’acqua evaporata attorno a loro toglieva tutto l’ossigeno, o erano solo senza fiato?  
Draco pensò di dire qualcosa, ma ogni possibile frase che gli veniva in mentre sembrava solo riempitiva, priva di senso. E l’unica cosa che il suo cuore sussurrava era Casa.  
Ora che era così vicino a lui, che era letteralmente tra le sue braccia si accorse di non essersi mai sentito così sicuro.  
No.  
Non servivano parole.  
Quella non era la fine, non era che l’antipasto.  
Desiderava ancora essere stretto tra quelle braccia, voleva sentire le sue mani ovunque sulla pelle e il sapore dei suoi baci.  
Ammetterlo a se stesso, ammettere che amava Harry che lo desiderava, rese quel silenzio che si era affannato all’idea di riempire, importante.  
Harry provò ancora a baciarlo, stavolta più lentamente e quando Draco schiuse le labbra per approfondirlo, ne approfittò.  
Si baciarono ancora, si baciarono come se non servisse altro per stare bene.  
Ma il desiderio tornò più devastante di prima.  
A quanto pareva, era possibile.  
Si staccarono, per guardarsi negli occhi, per recuperare fiato, come un ottovolante che aveva appena finito la lenta salita prima di precipitare a tutta velocità.  
Draco precipitò sul letto, bagnato, nudo, voglioso, e Harry gli si spinse addosso altrettanto bagnato, nudo e voglioso.  
E si persero tra i gemiti, nel piacere.  
Draco si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze a quel nuovo calore, lo fece proprio, se ne saziò, affamato com’era di lui.  
Non aveva mai desiderato né amato tanto qualcuno.  
Il piacere sopraggiunse quando il respiro di Harry era sul collo, quando ancora i baci erano famelici e affamati.  
Lo sentì trattenere la voce, per non urlare quando esplose in lui.  
Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, affondò il viso nel collo sudato e respirò il suo odore anche se era pungente.  
Harry Potter non odorava di rose… ma odorava di famiglia.

**

\- Ehi.-  
Draco fu svegliato da una mano che gli accarezzava un fianco. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò immerso nei suoi.  
Senza occhiali erano un’arma di distruzione di massa.  
\- …Ehi.-  
\- Non volevo che ti svegliassi senza trovarmi. –  
Draco aggrottò la fronte – Dove vai?-  
Harry massaggiò con un pollice il suo fianco – Ho cose da fare, ma tornerò, te lo prometto.-  
Draco si mise seduto – Cosa devi fare?-  
\- Innanzitutto non fare aggiungere “rapimento” alla lista della tua fedina penale.- disse, con un nuovo sorriso.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro. Sapeva che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Aveva agito d’impulso quando l’aveva stordito, era stata la disperazione a spingerlo, ma ora che Harry era sveglio, non poteva tenerlo lì per sempre.  
Merlino, non sapeva nemmeno se ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti…  
Una parte di lui, quella insicura, quella spaventata, gli stava suggerendo che non sarebbe più tornato.  
Che senso aveva tornare? Non che fossero un qualcosa.  
Però… Harry l’aveva protetto costantemente, evitato che lo trovassero altri, tenuto al sicuro, nutrito e fatto riposare.  
Non poteva abbandonarlo proprio ora. Non sarebbe stato da lui.  
Eppure potrebbe e dovrebbe farlo, sussurrò una voce lontana.  
Per un attimo quel sussurro, quel barlume di coscienza, gli spezzò il cuore.  
Guardò Harry che gli sorrideva e odiò capire che era vero.  
Che per lui tornare era pericoloso, era sbagliato.  
\- Tornerò.- soffiò.  
\- Non farlo.- replicò in un ansito, non credendo alle proprie orecchie.  
\- Draco…-  
Ormai aveva parlato, tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.  
Lo faceva per lui.  
Si mise seduto e incrociò le dita.  
\- Non tornare.- disse ancora -Io e te… non può funzionare. Tu sei un auror, io un mangiamorte. Hai già sprecato troppo tempo nel disperato tentativo di proteggermi e non meriti di sprecare il resto della tua vita così.-  
Harry si arrabbiò – Non dire così.-  
La verità faceva male.  
\- Nemmeno tu puoi salvarmi.- replicò Draco – Io resterò sempre un criminale e sì, forse ora sono al sicuro, ma per quanto? E comunque non importa perché non puoi e non devi sprecare la tua vita a difendere una causa persa.-  
\- Tu non sei una causa persa!- la voce gli uscì a stento dalla rabbia.  
Draco gli prese il viso tra le mani e desiderò davvero baciarlo – Ti prego, Harry. Fallo per me. Non tornare.- lo implorò.  
\- Non puoi chiedermelo.-  
\- Posso. Lo sto facendo.- soffiò – Sto bene ora, posso cavarmela da solo. Ma non potrò mai essere felice sapendo che ti sei rovinato la vita per colpa mia. Non puoi chiedermi di accettarlo.-  
Erano a un vicolo cieco, entrambi sarebbero rimasti fermi nelle loro posizioni; proteggere l’altro a costo di ogni cosa.  
Ma Draco si sentiva più pronto al sacrificio, dal momento che era certo di essere innamorato.  
\- Tornerò.- insistette Harry – Che tu lo voglia o no.-  
Sì, sarebbe tornato probabilmente.  
Ma Draco non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettere che questo gli rovinasse la vita. Così gli accarezzò il viso e gli rubò quello che ebbe il sapore di un ultimo bacio.  
Mentre si alzavano dal letto per salutarsi, sulla soglia Harry ebbe un presentimento, lo lesse nei suoi occhi. Gli prese la mano così forte da sbiancargli le dita.  
\- Non farmi scherzi.- soffiò – Quando tornerò, vedi di essere qui. –  
\- Se scappassi, mi troveresti. Come hai sempre fatto.-  
\- Ci puoi giurare.-  
Si fronteggiarono come due nemici-amici un’ultima volta.  
Poi Harry gli lasciò la mano, fece due passi indietro e si smaterializzò.  
Una volta solo, Draco tornò in stanza e raccolse le sue cose. Dette un ultimo sguardo a quella piccola baita, quel loro improvvisato nido d’amore e disse addio.  
Aveva i suoi nuovi, delicati ricordi.  
Se li sarebbe fatti bastare per il resto della sua vita

**

Si era aspettato di arrivare lì, essere riconosciuto, preso in custodia e sbattuto in cella. Tutto in tre semplici e lapidarie mosse.  
Ma quando arrivò al ministero, ebbe il tempo di dire chi era e perché era arrivato lì, di guardarsi attorno e vivere per un attimo nella nostalgia e nella familiarità di un ambiente che gli era conosciuto.  
Due auror apparvero dopo un po’ con passo lento, ma quando lo videro la loro mascella raggiunse il pavimento.  
Ci siamo, pensò mentre tendeva i polsi.  
Ci fu da attendere mentre era in manette e anche mentre aspettava la fila per la passaporta.  
Farsi arrestare fino a quel momento si stava rivelando meno drammatico di quanto aveva sempre creduto…  
Fu condotto in un corridoio, poi un altro corridoio, sbarre, altro corridoio.  
Mentre stava seduto in una sala d’attesa nemmeno così squallida come quelle cui era abituato, Draco si chiese se la notizia si fosse già sparsa. Se Harry fosse venuto a saperlo.  
Sperò di no. Sperò che la notizia lo raggiungesse solo una volta che fosse inevitabile.  
Aspettò per quelle che gli parvero ore. Aspettò così tanto che si chiese se la tortura non fosse già iniziata.  
Quando vide la sua nuova stanza di lusso, rimpianse la grotta.  
Il primo contatto con un dissennatore lo dissanguò di ogni voglia di vivere.  
Draco crollò sulle ginocchia, incapace di ricordarsi l’ultima volta che era stato felice.  
Ma si sforzò di farlo, di sentire il profumo di rose e il primo bacio che aveva dato a un Harry addormentato. Al loro primo bacio vero…  
Si aggrappò a quei ricordi e bastarono appena per rimetterlo in piedi, ma non riuscirono a togliergli quel senso di completa infelicità che aveva fatto radici in lui.

A risvegliarlo fu il rumore della serratura arrugginita. Draco scattò in piedi, pronto a difendersi. Era ormai una deformazione.  
Dalla porta entrarono due guardie che lo prelevarono con poca gentilezza e lo portarono in una stanza, dove lo spinsero su una sedia.  
Ecco, pensò, ci siamo.  
Cosa lo aspettava? Un interrogatorio? O forse la lettura della sua sentenza…  
Restò seduto dieci minuti prima che qualcuno arrivasse: un uomo sulla cinquantina entrò con fare frettoloso, si sedette sulla sedia vuota e mise una valigetta sul tavolo.  
\- Sarà una cosa veloce.- soffiò.  
L’uomo prese dei fogli dalla valigetta e rimase a leggerli per altri dieci minuti prima di rivolgersi ancora a lui.  
\- Quanti anni ha?-  
\- Credo diciannove.-  
L’uomo alzò un sopracciglio – “Credo”?-  
\- Non so che giorno sia oggi.- ammise.  
L’uomo annuì, poi prese una penna e segnò qualche cosa nella risma di fogli. Poi li poggiò.  
\- Quanti anni aveva quando ha preso il marchio?- gli occhi dell’uomo divennero attenti. Lo stavano studiando con attenzione.  
Draco ripensò a quel giorno, al dolore, alla paura.  
\- Sedici anni.- soffiò.  
L’uomo annuì, pensieroso – Ha mai aggredito o ucciso qualcuno? Si è mai macchiato di qualche crimine perseguibile secondo le leggi magiche o babbane?-  
Questa era la parte che Draco più odiava – No.- disse, e lo disse col cuore.  
Non aveva ucciso Silente, non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno.  
Il suo unico crimine era di essere stato al momento sbagliato, nel posto sbagliato, nella famiglia sbagliata.  
Odiò ripensare alla sua famiglia e a prima che tutto accadesse.  
I ricordi si presentarono come in un film, gli passarono davanti agli occhi con la forza di un tornado.  
Solo dopo si accorse che non era nostalgia, ma era magia.  
Sbatté le palpebre e si ritrovò a fissare l’uomo che gli aveva appena scavato nel cervello cercando la menzogna, o indizi di colpevolezza… e che aveva trovato solo tristezza.  
L’uomo fece un sorriso mesto, come se si dispiacesse per quell’intromissione.  
\- Draco Lucius Malfoy.- soffiò l’uomo con voce profonda – Poiché minorenne alla presa del marchio e poiché non vi sono prove a sostegno di un suo ulteriore coinvolgimento nelle nefandezze di Tom Riddle, la dichiaro innocente. –  
Come?  
\- Il suo rilascio sarà immediato.-  
Draco sbatté le palpebre con così tanta forza, che per un attimo non riuscì a vedere.  
\- … non capisco.- mormorò.  
L’uomo fece una smorfia – Può andare.-  
\- Ma…-  
Una delle guardie si fece avanti e lo spintonò.  
Entrare ad Azkaban era stato lento e noioso, ma quando si ritrovò fuori dalla rocca con l’aria che gli entrava dai buchi della camicia consumata, e sulla spalla lo zaino rattoppato che lo aveva accompagnato lungo i suoi mesi di latitanza, Draco si sentì spaesato. Fece qualche passo incerto seguendo l’istinto che lo aveva spinto a scappare senza sosta per un intero anno, ma non erano che briciole; non c’era più nulla da cui scappare.  
Si fermò sulla strada, si guardò attorno come a cercare un qualsiasi indizio su dove andare.  
L’unica cosa che pensò fu: casa.

*

Il Manor non era la prima casa cui aveva pensato, ma probabilmente ora Harry Potter lo odiava.  
Era fuggito, si era costituito, si era arreso dopo quanto aveva fatto per lui. Era ovvio che fosse furioso.  
In più nella loro comunità, era diverso. Draco si sforzava di credere che il loro idillio fosse nato e finito in quella stanza di motel di una città anonima.  
Fermo davanti al Manor si sentì un estraneo, nonostante quella casa gli esprimesse famigliarità a ogni angolo, all’improvviso sembrava fredda.  
Si costrinse a entrare.  
La prima cosa che lo colpì fu il calore. Restò un attimo sulla porta, confuso da quell’inusuale cambio d’aria.  
Poi notò il pavimento pulito, i mobili lucidati… la luce.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e seguì quella luce come una falena.  
Il salotto dove era solito passare le sue giornate aveva la porta aperta. Ci si affacciò con timore.  
Sotto il quadro ad olio della sua famiglia c’era il caminetto che scoppiettava, ma ciò che tolse a Draco il respiro fu l’uomo che stava davanti al caminetto a fissare le fiamme, pensieroso.  
\- Che ci fai tu qui?-  
Harry si girò, colto di sorpresa, poi il suo sguardo si rabbuiò.  
\- Secondo te?-  
Draco si guardò attorno, sempre più confuso.  
Nulla aveva senso… nulla.  
\- … come ci sei riuscito? Come faccio a essere libero?-  
Gli occhi di Harry divennero quasi neri dalla rabbia – Non è stato facile, ma non ho avuto altra scelta.-  
\- Harry, cosa…?-  
\- Volevo scagionarti prima, volevo risparmiarti anche un solo giorno in carcere e soprattutto l’incontro con i dissennatori. Ma no, tu hai dovuto fare di testa tua. Cocciuto fino alla fine. Sei incredibile!- strinse le labbra.  
In piedi sulla soglia, Draco riuscì solo a dire - Mi dispiace.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi e la rabbia sembrò scivolare via, per mostrare un’emozione nuova che gli fece mancare il respiro - Se non fossi riuscito a scagionarti, ti avrei perduto per sempre. “Mi dispiace” non basta.-  
Draco sentì il cuore battere forte, troppo forte. Harry l’aveva salvato anche stavolta e ora era a casa sua, l’aveva resa calda, accogliente e stava lì in piedi a dirgli quanto fosse arrabbiato con lui. Perché aveva rischiato di perderlo.  
Draco fece cadere lo zaino a terra e si sentì come quando tornava finalmente a casa, dopo un anno passato ad Hogwarts, e buttava il baule in camera per correre in quella stanza a salutare i suoi genitori.  
\- Sono a casa ora.- disse e fu abbastanza.  
Harry mise da parte la rabbia e attraversò la stanza per prendergli il viso e baciarlo con un’emozione così intensa che Draco faticò a gestirla.  
Si staccarono, senza fiato.  
\- Bentornato.- gli sussurrò.  
Era tornato. Lo era davvero…  
Ora poteva permettersi di essere felice.

 

 

Fine


End file.
